Beautiful Disaster
by JaspersCherry
Summary: *EVIL TWINS PICK FOR THE LOVING BELLSPER CONTEST* Jasper has suffered a cruel life by those he believed would help him. One day, when he meets Edward's new girlfriend, Bella, a new obsession appears and he is determined to take what he wants.


**Title : Beautiful Disaster**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : Jasper has suffered a cruel life by those he believed would help him. One day, when he meets Edward's new girlfriend, Bella, a new obsession appears and he is determined to take what he wants.**

**Disclaimer : I don't, nor will I ever, own Twilight. I just play with the character**

***EVIL TWINS FAVORITE PICK***

Jasper Whitlock was not someone you would consider to be normal. Then again, his position was not normal either. His home for the past fifty years, had been the basement of whatever home his "captors" moved him to. They would only let him out once every few months, if not years. They forced him to feed from animals, instead of the sustenance he had always known was needed for survival.

Because of all of this, he didn't understand why he existed or why they wouldn't let him go. He would be better off back with Maria, fighting the wars in the south. Especially, if this was what his existence was going to be like. There had been no point in running from that life with Peter and Charlotte, because the others in this world were just as evil, if not more.

If they would only let him go, then he would be able to return to his own existence and he would never complain about the south again. This coven that kept him locked away, wanted nothing more than to control him. They wanted to dictate every aspect of who he was and what he did; he knew that. Especially the little demon who had brought him into this life.

Alice Cullen, the embodiment of the devil itself. She was the one who forced him into this life and convinced the others to contain him, when he wanted to leave. She continued to assure the others that as long as they used a strong hand against him, he would eventually change.

Whenever the alpha female came down, he could see sadness in her eyes and feel her sorrow as she looked at him chained up. She didn't like this any more than he did, but she wasn't in charge and anything she did against the coven, would result in punishment.

The alpha male of the coven was easily swayed by the she-devil and the mind-reader, the beta of the coven. Those two were a force to be reckoned with, when they wanted something. This alpha relied on those two too much to make any of his own decisions.

The mind-reader was the one that Jasper hated more than anyone, although the devil came to a close second. He would come down just to taunt Jasper and tell him what a problem his existence caused. Jasper couldn't understand why he was being told this and then not be killed.

The other two members of the coven were better than the other two. He knew that he could trust these two, because they would bring him some human blood when no one else was in the house. They also talked to him like they were normal friends. He knew that he could trust these two, although they couldn't help him escape, unless they wanted to be punished, killed, or exiled from the coven they had been a part of since they had been turned.

This story begins, though, on one of those rare days where he was let out of the basement. He was in the forest with the alpha male, alpha female, and the devil. They were forcing him to eat, when the she-devil's eyes glazed over. He knew her well enough to know, that she was having one of her visions. It couldn't be about him, though, because he had found how to block her ability from seeing his decisions.

"She's coming," she squealed in happiness, as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "This is going to be so great."

"Alice," the alpha male said, his voice cautious. Jasper noticed the alpha glancing at him in question, and he could also feel his concerned and unsure emotions. "Perhaps we should ask Edward to take her home?"

The she-devil smiled and grabbed Jasper's arm as she said, "It's okay. Jazzy won't hurt her."

Jasper could feel a growl threatening to escape from his throat. He absolutely hated that name and would rather kill this demon, than allow that name to live on again. However, he wouldn't threaten this freedom. Perhaps, he could begin to use this information to his gain. He could gain their trust and do as they asked, then when they least expected, he would leave and return to the south where he belonged.

The four of them returned to the house, just as an old, beat up truck pulled up to the house and a girl got out. Jasper could feel his mouth water at her delicious scent of strawberries and freesias; a smell like none other he had ever found in all his existence. This girl had long brunette hair, reminding him faintly of a girl he could barely remember from his life as a human; he remembered that he had loved her. She also had the same chocolate brown eyes as this other girl, big and doe like.

Abigail. That had been her name. Abigail Cooley. She had lived a few farms over and their parents had expected them to marry.

"This is Bella," the mind-reader stated, glaring at me. I could feel anxiousness, possessiveness, and anger coming from him. "Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme, and these are my siblings, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and... Jasper." He spat Jasper's name like it was a disgusting curse word.

Everyone said their hellos, except for Jasper, who had remained in the back of the group. To say he was surprised when this human came up to him, was an understatement. He was absolutely shocked at her lack of preservation. She was a human among a coven of vampires; her mind should be screaming at her to leave as fast as she could.

"Hi," she said, smiling brightly at him. "Jasper, right?" He was dumbstruck and couldn't do anything besides nod. "It's nice to meet you."

"Bella," the mind-reader spoke, sending his anger towards Jasper again, who could also feel some bloodlust.

That bastard was trying to get him to attack her.

"We should go upstairs," he said.

She nodded and turned away towards the rest of the family. "It was nice to meet all of you."

As she left, Jasper turned towards the alpha male. "I want to change." Everyone stared at him in surprise. "I... I can't be a monster anymore."

"We'll take him hunting," the blonde female, who actually cared for him spoke.

The alpha male looked towards the devil, who nodded before he agreed. The three left and went into the forest, until they were far enough away and wouldn't be heard. There was no chance of being followed, since Jasper could feel people's emotions from afar and could tell when they had an eavesdropper.

"Are you really going to change?" the blonde female questioned.

Jasper smirked, rolling his eyes. "If you can't beat them-"

"Suck up to 'em?" the big vampire, Emmett, asked.

He laughed and nodded. "Exactly."

It had been a month since Jasper had agreed to follow the Cullens' ways of living. He absolutely despised it, but no one had caught onto his plan. He pretended to slip at times and that was fine with the alpha male. Apparently, slip-ups were natural and he wouldn't be punished for an accident. As long as no one found out that they weren't accidents, he would remain safe.

His obsession with the girl the mind-reader had brought home, though, began to become more than just a little problem. He had begun to send her presents, ordering something as well for the alpha-female or the blonde female, whose name he had learned to be Rosalie. The she-devil was extremely jealous when she didn't get a present, but she refused to complain, because she would be punished for coveting the pleasure given to the alpha-female.

Jasper had even gotten into contact with Peter and Charlotte, after fifty years of not seeing them. On one of the occasions he had gone "hunting" with Emmett and Rosalie, he had called his brother and explained what had happened to him. He also told Peter all about the girl who had gotten his attention. Peter was beyond pissed that the Cullens had done that to him and wanted to kill them all, or alert the Volturi of what was going on.

Jasper refused, because it would also mean the Volturi were made aware of the human's existence. He told Peter about the mind-reader's desire to control the girl and asked for his brother's help in taking her away. Of course, Emmett and Rosalie agreed to help as well; Rosalie would not allow the mind-reader to be even more manipulating, than he already was.

One night, Rosalie and Emmett remained at the house, claiming to "keep an eye on Jasper", while the others went out for a hunt. After everyone was gone, he assured them that they didn't need to be involved in the plan, because this had always been their coven. They just looked at him like he was crazy, and explained that they had been wanting to leave for years now; they had only remained for his sake.

An hour later, there was a honk outside. They went out to find a jeep with a red-eyed vampire in the driver's seat. Peter. Getting into the car, they found the human passed out in the backseat. Jasper was about to kill his brother for harming the girl, when a white cloth was lifted up, the distinct smell of chloroform covering it.

Peter took them to an old, supposedly abandoned mansion in the high mountains of Utah. It (, that) had been built in the 1900's. During winter months, it was impossible to get too or from the building, because of the snow. Apparently, Peter and Charlotte had bought it pretty cheap from the owner, about thirty years before.

Jasper carried the human up to one of the rooms on the top floor, and warned the others not to step foot near her. They all knew who was in charge, but Rosalie and Emmett were a little shocked about his behavior. Especially, since they had just gotten her away from Edward for being too controlling of her.

Once she was put to bed, he noticed a bandage on her shoulder. He growled, smelling the mind-reader's scent on it. He had harmed this human and he had gotten away with it. There was nothing he wanted more, than to kill that bastard at the sight of that gash on her arm. Of course, he couldn't leave her alone, so he did the next best thing and laid down beside her, licking her wound and purring. Her blood tasted so sweet, yet it was her body that called out to him more than anything.

As he felt her heart rate speed up, he also sensed another vampire on the other side of the door. His instincts were telling him to protect her at all costs, even if it was from someone he trusted.

"I've got food for her," Peter spoke, as the sound of a tray being set on the floor could be heard. "I'll leave it out here."

As soon as his brother was gone, Jasper stood up and went to get the tray of food. As he turned back around and closed the door, he noticed that the human was moving around and whimpering. He chuckled and set the tray on the bedside table, before returning to his place beside her. As soon as she felt his presence, she curled up as close to him as she could and sighed contently.

"You need to wake up, Darlin'," he whispered, softly rubbing her shoulder.

She squeezed her eyes closed and muttered, "No."

"Abby, Darlin', you need to wake up."

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him in shock. There was also a hint of fear in them, her emotions portraying exactly what her eyes did. However, there was also some lust and want circling among those emotions.

"Jasper," she gasped, moving back towards the headboard. "You... you have to leave. Edward-"

He snorted at that. "The mind-reader won't be a problem anymore." He ran his fingers through her hair, giving her a soft smile. He moved his fingers and brushed against the now-forming scar that had been a deep cut only moments before. "He hurt you."

"I wanted... I wanted to come see you. He got mad."

He frowned as he assured her, "You're safe now."

Leaning over, he grabbed the plate from the tray and lifted the lid off to reveal a plate of stuffed french toast and some eggs. He chuckled when he heard her stomach growl.

"Why don't you eat and get freshened up," he suggested. "There's a bathroom right through there."

He left, allowing her to be in peace. He locked the door, knowing that she would be safest as long as he could protect her from everyone. From what he had heard from the she-devil, the human was clumsy, so placing her in a bubble while she was a human, would be best for her.

He walked downstairs to find the other four sitting around the table in silence. They all looked up when he walked in, anxious looks on their faces.

"What were you doing with her?" Rosalie questioned.

He glared at her. "I didn't do anything." She rolled her eyes. "He harmed her." They all stared at me in shock. "He harmed her, because she wanted to see me."

"How did he harm her?" Charlotte wondered.

He snarled at her. "She had a fucking gash on her shoulder."

There was a crash from upstairs and Jasper rushed up to the bedroom, breaking down the door to find her on the ground, crying. He scooped her up and continued to shush her while she clung to him. He knew that the others wouldn't dare come near the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked once her crying had silenced.

She nodded, looking up at him. "Thank you, Jasper."

"You know that I will always be here, Abby."

He could feel waves of confusion rolling off of her. "Abby?" she repeated. "No, my name is Bella."

"Of course it is," he chuckled.

Two weeks later, Jasper walked into Bella's room to find her once again staring out the window with a notebook on her lap. That was how he found her most of the time lately. She seemed to love the sun shining on her face while she wrote.

"Abby?" She turned to him, responding to the name. It had been the only thing she had been called since she had been brought to the place. Then again, she had never seen anyone else besides him. "Are you alright?" She just nodded in answer. "What are you writing?"

"Drawing," she mumbled, clutching the notebook to her chest.

He reached over and she let go, allowing him to look through it. The pictures were all of him, pictures that she had personally drawn. He was amazed at the detail she put into them.

"Beautiful," he muttered, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Now, why don't we get you into the shower and then we can go outside for a bit. Okay?"  
She nodded, wanting to go outside. She had not been out of the room, much less the house, in two weeks and wanted to run around and stretch her legs.

Seeing Jasper's hand, she reached out and allowed him to help her up. He surprised her, though, by kissing her knuckles and giving her a gentle smile that made her heart flutter. He smirked, feeling exactly what she was feeling and loving that he could make her feel this way.

He watched as she asked, "Can you close your eyes for a moment?"

He nodded his head and did as he was told, wondering what this strange girl was doing. She wouldn't run away from him and there was no one else in the house; he had made sure of that. Suddenly, he felt something soft and burning brush across his lips. Opening his eyes, he watched as the girl in front of him pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that," she admitted. "Since I first saw you. I'm just glad that Edward couldn't read my mind."

"Abby..."

"Bella," she corrected him. "Jasper, why do you call me Abby? Who is she?"

He stared down at her. "Silly, Abby," he muttered as he leaned down and kissed her back.

Quickly, the passion began to heat up between them. He would absorb her lust and then project it back at her, which would in turn bounce back towards him in a never ending cycle of lust. Their gentle kiss heated up into something more passionate, as he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed, only breaking the kiss for seconds at a time so she could breathe.

She struggled to pull off his shirt, which only caused him to laugh when he broke the kiss to remove it. In turn, he unbuttoned her blouse and slid it down her shoulders. He didn't even bother with her skirt, since he found it unnecessary to remove it. Instead, he just hiked it up, so he could slip her panties down her legs without any problems.

"Mmm," she muttered as she began sucking on his neck with enough force that, if he were human, would have left a hickey. "Tastes so good."

He grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head, tying them together with her panties. She tried to tug her wrists free, but it was useless as the fabric was tied too tightly. She giggled as he ran his fingers down her sides, touching her ticklish spots. This was how it always should have been; not with Edward's control hovering over her. Suddenly, she didn't care what Jasper called her, as long as he kept her safe and happy.

Before either of their thoughts could go any further, the door burst off its hinges and the mind-reader flew through, yanking Jasper away from the bed. Jasper hadn't felt this new presence, too consumed with the lust passing between him and the beautiful girl. He was not going to allow this new vampire to harm the woman he wanted to make love to. This was no different from his time with Maria, when the males would fight over the females.

The fight went on for what felt like hours, though it was only a few minutes. The mind-reader had an advantage of reading minds, but he was still having difficulty because Jasper didn't need to think in order to retaliate; years of fighting left him able to rely on instinct alone.

Suddenly, Jasper made the wrong move and the mind-reader had him pinned to the ground. He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. This terrible life that had been thrust upon him was now over and he could be in peace.

"No!" Broken from his reprieve, he turned to see Bella running towards them. She grabbed Edward's arm and attempted to pull him away-a difficult feat with her wrists still tied. "Leave him alone. Edward, please."

The mind-reader shoved her back with his arm, causing her to fly back. What he hadn't noticed, though, was how close she was to the window. The force caused her to fly through the window, her screams echoing through the abandoned forest as she fell down three stories.

The rage Jasper felt from being interrupted increased ten-fold, when he heard his mate screaming, followed by the thud that sounded so much louder to their enhanced hearing. Roaring, he shoved the other vampire off him and jumped out of the now-broken window, landing right next to the woman he had just been making love to.

"Jasper!"

He snarled, not wanting others around the one he loved. "You have to bite her. She's going to die."

Jasper stared into Peter's eyes for a long moment, before they both nodded and he leaned down, piercing his teeth into the girl's beautiful, flawless, porcelain skin. She gasped as the venom began to pass through her blood vessels.

"I am sorry, sweetheart." He whispered, tearing apart the makeshift bindings. "I promise that no one will harm you again."

With that, he listened as her screams began, indicating that he would indeed have her for the rest of eternity.

THE END


End file.
